devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Dr. Faust
Dr. Faust is one of Dante's weapons in Devil May Cry 5, created and given to him by Nico. It is the weaponized form of a Faust. Description A hat that consumes Red Orbs to launch special attacks. Earn tons of Red Orbs from foes if you don't run out of your own first. File ;Nico's Weapon Report - Dr. Faust :I built this here Devil Arm based off Daddy's old research. Got the name Faust from the demon I based this design concept off of. :It fires crystallized demon blood like bullets...y'know, Red Orbs? I also made sure it causes any demon it hits to cough up a butt-load of blood. :Amazing, ain't it!? You'd have to be a few beers short of a six-pack to pass up a Devil Arm like this. Gameplay Dr. Faust is built around a risk/reward mechanic, in that it uses the player's Red Orbs to power most of its attacks. The flame-edged scarf Dante wears while Dr. Faust is equipped acts as a visual representation of Dante's remaining Red Orbs, changing length to show how many he has. The more Dr. Faust is powered up, the more Red Orbs the player will both gain and expend while using it. Its basic fire mode resembles a machine gun, with rapid fire and a fair amount of spread. This expends Red Orbs rapidly, but if fired at close range it will liberate more Orbs than it costs to fire it. The moves "Set Hat" and "Mad Hatter" will place a hat on any enemy they strike. While wearing a hat, enemies will drop Red Orbs in a similar manner to a Red Empusa when struck with any other weapon, but will also make Dante drop Red Orbs if he takes damage from them. "Hat Trick" can be executed when the hat returns: if it is performed, all enemies given hats will be thrown directly towards Dante. The move "Man in the Red Hat" creates a swirling cloud of Red Orb crystals orbiting around Dante that will hit any enemies that move close to him, and can be very powerful if used properly. It is, however, quite expensive. The "finish" will fire the orbs forward, or at any enemy Dante is targeting at the time. Magic Hat creates a ghost-like companion that will hover around and automatically target enemies with weak gunfire. Red Hot Night is Dr. Faust's ultimate attack: at full power it summons a barrage of gigantic Red Orb meteors that deal devastating damage to both the enemy's health and Dante's wallet. It takes a significant time to charge to full power, and a full charge costs 150,000 Red Orbs. If Dante is hit after the player releases the button but before the attack animation completes, the meteors will fail to appear but the Red Orbs will still be deducted. Movesets Standard= |-| Gunslinger= Gallery Images Screen Shot 2018-10-09 at 4.05.45 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-10-09 at 4.09.36 PM.png Dr Faust concept DMC5.png|Dr. Fausts's concept art for DMC5 DMC5_Dante_Wearing_Dr._Faust_Hat.jpg Videos DMC5 - Dante acquires Dr. Faust Dr. Faust VS DMD Vergil Etymology The weapon takes its name from Faust, a figure from German mythology famed for making a deal with the Devil, exchanging his soul for knowledge and worldly pleasures. The name references both Faust and Doctor Faustus, the first stage play adaptation of the legend. Dr. Faust represents a similar "deal with the Devil" in terms of trading Orbs for powerful attacks. When Dr. Faust was revealed at the New York Comic-Con 2018, it was named "Faust Hat" instead.Devil May Cry 5 - NYCC 2018 Panel Trivia *The in-canon explanation of the name is in reference to the cowboy hat worn by the Faust demon in the previous game: The demon's hat was of the wide-brimmed black type typically associated with villains in Westerns: Dr. Faust is more typical of a "good guy" hat, being white and narrow-brimmed. dance move.]] *The way Dante poses with the hat is a tribute to legendary pop star Michael Jackson, by coincidence, Devil May Cry 5 released 10 years since his death. **Producer Matthew Walker stated in an interview that the moves are actually a reference to a "pop star in Japan that would wear a hat like that and basically copped Michael Jackson's dance moves".DMC5's Matt Walker talks Crew Cut, Turbo Mode, inertia and Dante dance References Category:Devil Arms Category:Guns Category:Weapons Category:Devil May Cry 5 Category:Devil May Cry 5 weapons